The invention relates to a ring rail having spinning or twisting rings air-suspended in air bearings.
Ring rails of this kind are part of ring spinning or ring twisting machines. Each spinning or twisting ring has a textile spindle passing through it in a known manner, carrying a sheath or spool on which the thread or yarn produced at the particular spinning or twisting location is wound, this thread or yarn passing through a rotor disposed on the spinning or twisting ring and as a result the rotating spindle causes the rotor and thus the spinning or twisting ring to rotate. The air suspension of the rotor of the spinning or twisting ring may be static or dynamic. In the case of static air suspension, compressed air is blown in between the bearing stator and the rotor, while in contrast in the case of dynamic air suspension, the rotor creates the air cushion effecting the air suspension as a result of its rotation. The invention relates to both kinds of air suspension.
In a known ring rail of the type described above, an intermediate ring made of foam material is secured on the bearing stator of the air bearing, and is attached directly on the ring rail (see German laid-open application No. 2,346,575). This makes it necessary to glue the intermediate ring to the ring rail, which takes time. Also, in the event that it becomes necessary to exchange this intermediate ring or the air bearing for a new intermediate ring or a new air bearing, this exchange again takes time and is accordingly expensive. There is also the danger that because of the gluing of the intermediate ring to the ring rail, non-uniform tensions may arise over the circumference of this intermediate ring, which tend to move the air bearing out of center and/or move it obliquely relative to the upper ring rail plane.